Life As We Know It
by PlzLukePlz
Summary: I didn't see it happen. Never in my wildest dreams could I have handled it if I had.
1. Prolouge

_Life As We Know It_

_An ISFF co-written by Apryl07 and PlzLukePlz_

_

* * *

_

_Thursday, 12-21-06_

_6:51 A.M._

I didn't see it happen. Never in my wildest dreams could I have handled it if I had. One shot was all it took. The foreboding sound drifted through the empty hallways, or at least that is what I would perceive. That particular phenomenon is the same as that of a tree falling in desolate forest. If there is no one in the vicinity to hear it, does it make a noise?

The ripple effect was imminent however. In fact, workers from the city morgue were already removing the body bag from the premises. I treated the warnings posted on all the doors as if it were in a foreign language, and luckily no soul either noticed or had the heart left to stop me as I entered the building. And that's when I saw it. My eyes wavered in horror as the silver bracelets snapped shut, binding his wrists. The policemen pushed him towards the exit, and for an instance, his eyes met mine. They called for me, begged me, to protest. I stood, paralyzed, as the men led him away. My voice hitched in my throat as realization hit me. My legs moved on their own accord as I stumbled backwards, sliding down the barren wall. The world began to spin, and my surroundings only continued to darken. My fragile psyche was reaching a point of no return. But if there was no one inside of my head to witness my mental break down, would it make a difference? Like the tree, would it make a noise?


	2. Chapter 1

Monday, 12-18-06

_8:47 A.M._

"And that's how I learned to never drive to work with dilated eyes." I finished somberly, blinking with a false portrayal of trepidation. Watching in utter amusement, I witnessed his eyes bug out and his throat clear pointedly.

"How did you ever get your license?" He spouted, wrinkling his nose disgustedly. It was hard to fight back a pent up snort of laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The comment came out with a little more risqué than intended, yet the expression on his face was so downright priceless that the falsehood was worth it.

"Oh, kindly enlighten me Judith." His tone didn't quite match his features, but I cringed all the same. Judith? No one but my Auntie Shelva calls me that. No one, not even the Pope would be allowed that crude pleasure. And vengeance just so happens to be a pesky little addiction of mine…

Slowly and sensually, I lifted my hand from my own knee onto his right-upper thigh, leaning my face closer to his all the while. Oh delight, the breath had just hitched palpably in his throat. Batting my eyelashes with a cruel snicker bubbling in my insides, I ran a slippery finger down his maroon dress shirt. "Maybe some other time, Thomas. When we're not in public." I mumbled ardently, brushing my nose against his weather-beaten cheek.

Leaning back to my side of the ebony leather sofa, I relinquished my hold upon him, extracting a sigh of relief. The gesture amused me greatly, and no longer could I hold in the fit of giggles pounding within my chest. Doubling over, I held my abdomen tight, all the while cackling obnoxiously. In rapture with my own silent games, I didn't notice the change in weight upon the couch until it was too late.

With a strangled gasp, I felt myself being thrown off my perch and hurtling towards the moth-eaten carpet beneath me. Before I had even readied myself for impact, a pair of strong hands enclosed around my frail frame, and I giggled in spite. Tommy pulled me up to face him, and hair strewn all over the place, I felt my facial expression slacken. Now it was my turn to be caught off guard, and in return I blinked dumbly at his mischievous grin. Oh deary, I was in for it now.

In half a second flat, he had me pinned up against the nearest wall. Oh Tommy, don't be rough with me, I thought in a wicked splendor. His arm rested lazily around my waist and the other on the wall behind us, propping our melded figures up. I watched in pure delight as his face leaned closer in towards mine, until at the last possible moment, it swerved like a car greeted by a pair of headlights on the wrong side of the road, and settled near my ear instead. "Why not now, Jude?" He whispered softly, seductively. "I don't see anyone around. Just you, me, a quiet studio, a couch…"

Uh oh. I gulped wearily, a tickle running down my spine. You have a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend, I thought, trying to rid my mind of the ideas that were now flitting through it. My silent battle was interrupted by his voice again however, this time speaking directly to my face. "So what do you say Jude?"

My heart melted at the look on his face. His eyes, pools of lust, his lips, harbors of longing…

My mouth opened before I realized what I was doing. "Tommy, I love-"

Isn't it funny how in scripted movies, a character always interrupts the best of moments, casting all illusion of perfection away? Well, the truth is, it's absolutely hilarious in the backseat until this phenomenon appears and shatters one of your own precious moments. Then, it just plain sucks.

The door clicked behind us, and before it could open, Tommy had sprung back from me, landing feet away. Like he was embarrassed just to be touching me. Like I was some sort of social leper.

"Tommy!" The intruder squealed, pushing up her breasts, revealing a magnanimous amount of cleavage under her swoop neck tank top. Throwing herself into his arms, blonde locks flying everywhere, an utter look of repulsion appeared on Tommy's face. He raised his eyebrows at me as he patted the woman on the back lightly, and I snorted, tapping my foot triumphantly.

At least I did something right.


	3. Chapter 2

_Monday, 12-18-06  
9:02 AM.  
_

The mortifying, high pitched shrill of her voice made me shudder with disgust. The bimbo, as I like to call her, wrapped her perfectly manicured fingers around Tommy's neck, sucking the air out of his lungs and igniting a fire within his chest. A strangled sob flowed off of his perfectly constructed lips. His eyes bulged out of their sockets mimicking a mouse desperately trying to rid itself of a snake's grasp.

I stood back, watching the scene unfold in front of me. I have to admit she was beautiful in the model sort of way; typical Quincy type. Long blonde hair, thin, and perfectly tanned, she was what every man could ask for. No matter how pretty, it was her sticky, candy-coated voice and air-head mentality that made me want to send a bullet piercing through her skull; not to mention the fact that she had her hands wrapped around my Tommy.

Wait, not my Tommy. I'm with Spied and Tommy's too old. I'm with Spied and I'm happy. He's cute, funny..., and a complete moron. Face it Jude, he's immature, incompetent, and idiotic. He has a brain the size of a pinprick and a strange obsession with cavemen. Why was I with him again?

Oh, right. Because it was convenient, it was safe, it was what everyone wanted me to do. Don't get me wrong, I love Spied, but not in the way he wants me to. There's no use putting up a charade when I know the truth. I'm madly in love with Tom Quincy.

The snap of a pair of limp, yet well crafted nails broke me out of my thoughts and the she-witch stood in front of me, her hand resting on her hip and an aggravated gleam in her eyes.

"You know if you take a picture, it'll last longer." she snapped. "It's rude to eavesdrop of other people's conversations."

I guess there has to a villain in every story.

The sharp tongue I had acquired after spending so much time with Tommy immediately shifted into gear.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was trying to see if I could decipher idiot." She recoiled in shock and Tommy pushed himself in between us.

Score one for Jude, zero for bimbo.

"Uh, Sandy you were saying something about working here?" My body cringed at the thought of having the bimbo around twenty-four seven.

"Oh yeah," She sounded like a reject from a Barbie commercial. "Well I had just lost my job bartending at the club when I ran into Kwesty. He said that they were looking for secretaries here so I came and of course I got the job. I mean, who turn down this?" She spun around as if modeling a dress, or in her case it would be an incoherent scrap of clothing.

Tommy's eyes traveled down her body, memorizing every curve; typical stupid male. He sure snapped out of it when he felt the heel of my boot dig into the back of his leg.

Must thank Sadie for buying me these boots.

I stepped forward, running my fingers down Tommy's arm. "Sorry to interrupt, but Tom we have to get back to work."

"Oh, right. You're Tommy's little artist aren't you. Tommy, so glad to see that you're still doing charity work."

Time to pull out the heavy artillery.

"Tom, do me a favor and go stand in the sound booth, k?" He exchanged a quick glance between me and Sandy for making a beeline for the booth. As soon a I heard the door click shut I took another step towards her.

"Look why don't you go back to the sad girl with a guitar bit. It seemed to work for you, that is until Shay dumped you on national television." My face must've shown my shock, and yet she continued. "How did I know? You know my sister Eden, don't you?"

"You know what, just go back to your fake nails and breast implants, but stay away from Tommy. Got it?"

"Aww, she has a little crush on Tom. How cute, but sweetie isn't he a little too old for you? I mean, you're what fourteen? Face it sweetie, he likes his women to be women. Tommy's mine, leave it at that."

She was definitely related to Eden. I knew I could smell the she-bitch on her when I walked into the room If I didn't like my job, I would've pounced her right there. The image of her mangled body would of brought tears of joy to my eyes. Tommy must have a sixth sense, because he flew out of the booth before my fist connected with her face.

"Jude! We better be getting to work." He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to the door. As we reached it, he turned back to face Sandy. "I'm not your property Sandy. Face it, you were just another meaningless screw." As if on cue, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, before leading me out of the studio.

I knew there was a reason I loved him.


	4. Chapter 3

_Monday, 12-18-06_

_9:37 A.M._

After fifteen minutes of fruitless recording attempts, I watched in glee as Tommy rubbed his temples, a diminutive smirk crossing his features. "Jude…" He moaned gutturally, flexing as he pushed himself up off the swivel-chair. "C'mon girl, we need to finish this."

Heck yes, we needed to finish this. I thought with a devilish grin, coercing myself to remain silence. Needless to say, recording was the furthest thing from my mind.

He seemed to read my expression instantly, and I watched as he reached heavenward, caressing his hair momentarily before his hand came to rest upon the soundboard. "Take a break girl. Cool off." When he looked back towards me, his expression had changed monumentally. His eyes were stone pillars of solitude, and his lips were pursed. He was once again severing me from him. He was once again cutting off the drawbridge before I ventured close enough that we would have to face the inevitable, our immoral feelings for each other.

I gaped at him, scoffing in disbelief. It wasn't like we hadn't been here many times before. At each and every occurrence, would place myself on the tightrope, poised and ready for him to make the next move. He would stand underneath my wobbling form, arms stretched wide, ready to engulf me. I would hold my breath and take the plunge… and at the last moment, he would step back, allowing me to hit the surface, shattering gracefully.

And the worst part? I allowed myself to fall for the ruse, **every last time.**

Ripping my headphones off in disgust, I tossed them away, and stomped out of the studio as they spiraled to the ground, like some fed-up rock diva. And, I wasn't at all surprised when he didn't come after me. Typical Tommy. Why was I attracted to him again?

Running a hand through my hair, I traipsed into the lobby with high hopes of finding Spied and forgetting this whole Tommy business. Oops, guess I forgot something…

"So sweetheart, did he turn you down when he found out just how small your tits are?" Sandy simpered bitter-sweetly from the receptions desk.

Oh, she did not just use my cup size against me. And for the record, B's are not small! I'd rather be modest than have two jiggling mountains to carry around on my back.

"No, actually, he found them a turn on. After all, most men find overly surgically-enhanced body parts a turn off, you know." I returned, twirling a soft tendril of hair around my fingertip. "But, I'm sure they didn't include that in the brochure, not that you would have been able to read it…" I trailed off, turning on my heel and smiling inwardly at the expression on her manicured little face. Continuing down the hallway, I renewed the search for my boyfriend, but stopped in my tracks at deafening crash to my left. Muffled yells could be heard from behind the door, and I pushed my ear against the keyhole, listening intently.


	5. Chapter 4

_Monday, 12-18-06  
9:59 A.M._

I could barely make out the muffled screams going on in the room beside me. As I forced my ear closer to the wooden barrier, I could make out the voices; Darius, Liam, and Tommy.

"Darius, why the hell would you do this?" I heard Tommy's voice clearly. Oh god, he's pissed. This can't be good.

"T, its only for a few months, a year tops. There are other great producers that Jude can't work with. We just need you to boost some of our other artists' sales." My heart plunged into my stomach at Darius' words. Tommy, my Tommy wouldn't be producing me anymore.

"Jude and I make phenomenal music together. You aren't going to get that if you pair her with another producer."

"You mean you don't want any other producer having Miss Harrison wrapped around their finger." I nearly barged into the room, ready to smack Liam in his face.

"Liam one more word and I swear I'll jump over this chair and break your neck." bit out Tommy.

This wasn't happening I can't be losing Tommy, especially now that Bimbo Barbie works here. She can swoop in and take him as soon as my back is turned. I pressed my ear closer to the god-forsaken barrier and listened intently.

"Is that a threat Mr. Quincy?"

"No. It's a promise you pompous jackass."

"Gentlemen enough. Its only for a short while T. Trust me."

Before I knew it, the door swung open and I was staring into Tommy's alluring sapphire eyes. The anger burning in his eyes were evident. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the studio without saying a word.

Once inside the studio, he exploded.

"So I guess you heard that I won't be producing you anymore. For some unexplainable reason Darius thinks that it will be good for your music." he screamed as he steadily paced the room.

"Tommy, calm down." Apparently my words weren't getting through to him because he continued on his rampage.

"This is so stupid. Darius knows that we work great together. You can't replicate that kind of chemistry with just anyone. God, what is he thinking?"

I swiftly walked over to Tommy and shoved him into the wall. He stared back at me shocked, a hint of anger remaining in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? He demanded rather sexily I might add.

"I had to find some way to get you to shut up." I smirked. He smiled soon appeared on his face and he grabbed him arms, yanking me towards him. I stumbled forward until my lips were barely touching his.

"Look who shut up now." he whispered, his breath tickling my skin. Our eyes pierced into each other's and slowly, almost painfully, we leaned forward ready for a mind shattering kiss.

Then of course, the damn door had to open.

* * *

Chapter by Apryl07. 


	6. Chapter 5

Monday, 12-18-06

10:14 A.M.

"You know Tom, I think…" Darius halted in the doorway, jaw agape. Oh fritter.

I realized instantly just how incriminating this pose was. Thousands of laudable excuses bubbled in the depths of my throat, but my pursed lips seemed unable to part to divulge them. Tommy hung limply in shock, for he neither spoke nor relinquished his hold on me. It was our intruder who got the first word in.

"You know, considering how believable your case was for needing to remain Jude's producer, I would never have guessed that the only reason was so you could continue to get laid at work."

In a chain reaction, I pried myself from Tommy's hold, forcing him out of his reverie. "D, it's not what it…" Darius' fulminatory outburst interrupted his feeble interjection, however.

"Don't feed me that bull crap! I know exactly what this is! But, Tom, I wouldn't have expected you of all people…" He shook his head, disgusted. "To take advantage of a minor."

"He didn't take advantage of me!" I shouted, suddenly livid. "We haven't done anything! Is that really how you see me Darius? Like I'm some whore?"

Darius' expression softened as he turned to me, and momentarily, his tone slackened. "Jude, I don't mean that at all. Some of the nicest girls get mixed up with some of the worst guys…"

Tommy cut in, his anger matching mine. "Our relationship starts and ends at professional, D. To accuse us of something more is just…"

"You always were a good liar!" Darius shouted, interrupting Tommy once more. "But this time, I ain't falling for the ruse. You're fired."

I opened my mouth to interpose, but before I could create anymore damage, I received a peculiar look from Tommy. His eyes pleaded silently with mine, pleading for my submission. A few tears slid down my cheek, but I nodded in compliance.

"Darius," Tommy began with feigned silkiness, "You're being unreasonable."

"No Tom, I don't think I am! Do you have any idea what it would mean to G Major if this got to the press?"

"Screw you." Tommy muttered under his breath. My eyes widened as I observed Darius attempting to restrain himself from lunging at his former employee. Tommy's audacity in such a delicate situation astounded me, and if it weren't for our unspoken agreement I would express that. It was almost like one of those horror movies where you long to shout at the character to expose the killer behind them. Eventually, however, you realize that you have absolutely no power to ensure their wellbeing.

"Stay away from her Tom, or I'll ruin you. Now, get out of my sight until I have you removed from the premises." Darius flung the studio door open, glaring at Tommy pointedly.

"Look, I'll stay away from your precious studio. But Jude, you have no control over."

"Over my dead body." Darius growled

Tom sidled slyly towards him, pausing in upon the threshold. "I'm sure that can be arranged." He threatened softly, sliding through the doorway without looking back.

Halfway down the hallway, a malevolent idea floated into the eavesdropper's mind. The opportune moment had arrived, and they were more than happy to seize it. Tom Quincy would pay.


	7. Chapter 6

Monday, 12-18-06  
11:00 A.M.

"I mean seriously, what is his problem? How could be fire Tommy? He's my producer for crying out loud!" Almost an hour later, my anger still hadn't dissipated. I had been fuming since I watched Tommy's retreated figure as it faded into the afternoon light.

My super straight, golden mane whipped around my face, slicing through the air as I continuously paced the confining space.

"Dude, would you sit down and shut up?" barked Spiederman. "No one cares about Lord Squinty Frown. I'm glad he's gone."

I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him. The fire burning in my sapphire orbs alone could've seared him alive. Lucky for him, I haven't acquired that ability, yet.

"What's with you?" I snarled. This definitely isn't helping my mood any. I mean honestly, why am I with this moron anyway? The only thing we have in common is music and there are more time's than I can count where I want to choke him, or slip him some hydrochloric acid.

Must thank Mr. Vick's for forcing me to pay attention in chemistry.

"Me? What's with me? You're the on practically crying because Quincy's gone. Dude, you know that Kwest is just as good as him. Get over him already, will you?"

"What are you talking about?" Now he was really pressing my buttons.

"It's obvious that you have a thing for Quincy." he said as he pushed himself out of the swivel chair. "Why don't you just break up with me already." he yelled as he stormed out of the studio.

My mouth remained ajar for about five minutes after he walked out of the door. Was it really that obvious that I care about Tommy. Okay, screw care about him, I flat out love him. Is it my fault that he's so damn cute. The way his eyes sparkle when he smiles is just, wow. Snap out of it, Jude. You may not even see him for a while thanks to that ass Darius.

And this would be the part in the movie where the heroine has another battle with her kryptonite.

"Tom-my" I swear that her voice makes me want to purge my breakfast on her face. Bitchy Barbie peered her head into the studio and glanced around looking for my Tommy. She rolled her eyes when she saw me.

Let the battle begin.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" she spat venomously.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your elementary come backs so why don't you just got back to screwing your latest boy toy of the week and leave me the hell alone."

Point for me.

She scoffed as she stepped further into the room. "Just tell me where Tommy is."

"Fired. Seems like your search just came to an end and just in case you didn't understand it the first time, Tommy doesn't want you. He never did and he never will, take the hint sweetie."

"You won't be saying that after I go see him tonight. I wonder if Kwest can tell me where Tommy lives." she sauntered towards the door, but not quickly enough. Conveniently enough, my foot just so happened to slip in front of her and forced her to go plummeting towards the ground.

I have got to thank Sadie for these boots.

I smiled sardonically as I left her sprawled on the studio floor. My feet propelled me towards Darius' office. I tentatively knocked on the door and waited for his grumbling voice to welcome me in.

"D, we need to talk." I spoke confidently as I stepped into his office.

"If it's about Tommy, I don't want to hear it." He was avoiding my eyes, focusing on the silver metallic laptop on his desk.

"That's exactly what I want to talk about. You shouldn't of fired him. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Seems like you're becoming quite the liar too."

"Darius, first you call me a whore and now I'm a liar too."

"It's not that Jude. Look, Tommy's not good for you. I've known the guy for a while now and I know he has a thing for you. Trust me, this is for the best."

I had no choice, but to turn on my heel and leave his office. Darius wasn't going to give Tommy his job back and Spied was no help. There was only one thing left I could do.

I had to go see Tommy.

* * *

Chapter by Apryl07 


	8. Chapter 7

Monday, 12-18-06

12:57 P.M.

My fingers toyed lazily with the cast iron posts encasing the stoop of Number 21 Myler Circle. I tugged wistfully at the scarf wrapped so intricately around my wispy locks, scanning the cul-de-sac for any form of life. Each of the other ten houses on the high security lot had a dank, deserted look to them however. No cars leaked oil upon the snow white driveways; no children flitted through the perfectly manicured imported grasses. Silk curtains and stoic blinds barred the windows of lives shaded from the public eye.

I shivered slightly, tugging at the worn laces of my classic Vans that seemed so odd against the stone laid steps beneath them. Standing shakily, I turned around, studying the profile of the magnificent house behind me. Like the others upon the street, none of the windows displayed a view of the home's contents. Stacked stone lining all but the entrance of the exterior gave it a cold, lifeless feeling. Taking a step toward the voluminous stained cherry door, I hesitated slightly. My hands were numb from the hour and a half spent outside, and they itched for the modern luxury of air conditioning.

Sighing, I reached a gloved hand into my purse, groping around for my key ring. Fingering a golden, oddly shaped key, I pushed it slowly into a similarly shaped hole at the base of the knob tacked at the center of the door. A resounding click filled my ears, and I pushed slighting, revealing the uncharted abyss that was Tom Quincy's home.

I swallowed, taking a tentative step forward. The foyer was encased in complete darkness, so before closing the door, I groped around blindly, first searching for a wall, and then a light switch. Having found both, I shut the door noiselessly behind me.

I blinked. I feared momentarily that I was having a seizure of some sort, and I rubbed feverishly at my eyes. Upon notice of the rouge tint of my mittens, I focused once again upon the room.

The entire foyer was white. The couches, the carpet, the walls, the fireplace, even the television, with exception of the LCD screen. The atmosphere was stiff, giving of a sterile feel to it. No accessories personalized the space, only the bare necessities littered the spotless floor.

After a few moments, I realized I was still stationary upon the marble strewn across the doorway. Stepping onto the plush carpet, I removed my scarf, laying it on the arm of a very uncomfortable looking chair. Its purple color contrasted greatly, I noted. To anyone entering the home, it would become an instant focal point.

Setting down my purse, I rotated idly upon the spot, searching for a doorway. Finding a suitable one, I began to roam through the empty vicinity.

Before I knew it, I stood at the threshold of the master bedroom. Gulping, I contemplated entering. Deep down, I knew that Tommy would skin me alive for intruding upon his personal space. Hell, I knew that Tommy would skin me alive for coming inside in the first place. This hardly could be classified as an emergency, the sole reason I possessed a key to his bachelor pad.

Curiosity overtook my sense of modesty, however, and I tiptoed tentatively into the room. As my feet placed small indentions upon the intricate carpet, my eyes traveled languidly over the furnishing.

To my surprise, there was nothing at all remarkable about the room. It seemed oddly out of place with the architectural splendor of the rest of the home. The contents were completely routine: queen sized bed, two nightstands on either side, mirrored bureau on the adjacent wall. Blanched colors covered the walls and fabrics. There was no romantic or feminine touch in the entirety, something that oddly enough, disappointed me. From his promiscuous reputation, I had expected something much more… accommodating. Not that I had **ever** imagined Tommy's bedroom. And not that I had made any assumptions towards his, erm, promiscuity.

A photograph tacked to the bureau's mirror caught my eye, and I marched swiftly towards it. I recognized its origin immediately and exhaled softly. My own petite form met my eyes. It was a picture from my senior prom. Outfitted in a purple knee length halter dress, my hair was pinned at the top of my crown, allowing my bangs to cascade, reaching the level of my eyebrows. My face was cocked in mirth towards a man's figure on the left. He was also dressed for the occasion, in an ebony tuxedo. I reminisced fondly of the event. For one night, we had been the perfect couple.

I was too entranced by the memories that were currently flooding through my mind to notice that another being had entered the room. I didn't hear the door open on the landing below, the pitter-patter of footsteps up the stairs, nor did I notice when someone else's reflection appeared in the mirror before it was too late.

Two strong arms closed around my small waist, procuring a firm hold. I gasped, my gaze shooting to the room's reflection in the mirror. I relaxed immediately, succumbing to the warm embrace.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He murmured softly, toying with a lock of my hair nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the photograph. His tone was the exact opposite of the trivial action, however. It sent a chill up my spine, and my pulse quickened.

I remained silent, both dumfounded and in a moment of shock. Not only was I all alone with Tom Quincy in his bedroom, he was coming on to me quite blatantly as well. And despite the soporific atmosphere, I was beginning to find myself quite unable to resist the man's touch.


End file.
